Thomas Widiger
Thomas A. Widiger is currently a faculty member at the University of Kentucky in the Department of Psychology. His research interests are concerned generally with the diagnosis and classification of psychopathology. He is more specifically interested in the validity of the American Psychiatric Association’s Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV); dimensional models of personality disorder; assessment of personality disorders with self-report inventories, unstructured clinical interviews, and semi-structured clinical interviews; gender biases in the diagnosis of mental disorders; the relationship of personality to psychopathology; and the differentiation of normal from abnormal psychological functioning. He will typically have anywhere from four to eight graduate students, and one undergraduate honor’s thesis student, completing either their thesis or dissertation within his lab. Dr. Widiger currently serves as Associate Editor for the Journal of Abnormal Psychology, Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, Annual Review of Clinical Psychology, and Journal of Personality Disorders. Currently serves on the editorial board of additional journals as a Consulting Editor (e.g., Psychological Bulletin, Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, Journal of Personality Assessment, and Assessment). In the past, he served as a panel member for NIMH review committees for Clinical Psychopathology and for Behavioral & Biobehavioral Processes and as the Research Coordinator for DSM-IV, helping to develop and monitor the process by which the construction of the diagnostic manual was guided by empirical research. Bibliography Edited Books Costa, P.T., & Widiger, T.A. (2001). Personality disorders and the five-factor model of personality (2nd ed.). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Stricker, G., & Widiger, T.A. (Eds.). (2003). Handbook of Psychology (Vol. 8). Clinical Psychology. New York: John Wiley & Sons, Inc. Book Chapters Widiger, T.A. (2000). Diagnostic and statistical manual of mental disorders. In A.E. Kazdin (Ed.), Encyclopedia of psychology (Vol. 3, pp. 32-35). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Widiger, T.A. (2000). Personality disorders. In A.E. Kazdin (Ed.), Encyclopedia of psychology (Vol. 6, pp. 120-124). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Widiger, T.A. (2001). Official classification systems. In W.J. Livesley (Ed.), Handbook of personality disorders (pp. 60-83). NY: Guilford. Widiger, T.A., & Bornstein, R.F. (2001). Histrionic, narcissistic, and dependent personality disorders. In H.E. Adams & P. Sutker (Eds.), Comprehensive handbook of psychopathology (3rd ed., pp. 507-529). NY: Plenum. Widiger, T.A., & Coker, L.A. (2001). Assessing personality disorders. In J. N. Butcher (Ed.), Clinical personality assessment. Practical approaches (2nd ed., pp. 407-434). New York: Oxford University Press. First, M.B., Bell, C.B., Cuthbert, B., Krystal, J.H.,.Malison, R., Offord, D.R., Reiss, D., Shea, M.T., Widiger, T.A., & Wisner, K.L. (2002). Personality disorders and relational disorders: A research agenda for addressing crucial gaps in DSM. In D.J. Kupfer, M.B. First, & D.A. Regier (Eds.), A research agenda for DSM-V (pp. 123-199). Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. Trull, T.J., & Widiger, T.A. (2002). The Structured Interview for the Five Factor Model of Personality. In B. De Raad & M. Perugini (Eds.), Big five assessment (pp. 147-170). Bern, Switzerland: Hogrefe & Huber. Widiger, T.A. (2002). Personality disorders. In M.M. Antony & D.H. Barlow (Eds.), Handbook of assessment, treatment planning, and outcome for psychological disorders (pp. 453-480). NY: Guilford. Widiger, T.A. (2002). Values, politics, and science in the construction of the DSMs. In J. Sadler (Ed.), Descriptions and prescriptions: Values, mental disorders, and the DSMs (pp. 25-41). Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. Widiger, T.A., & Costa, P.T. (2002). Five factor model personality disorder research. In P.T. Costa & T.A. Widiger (Eds.), Personality disorders and the five factor model of personality (2nd ed., pp. 59-87). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Widiger, T.A., Trull, T.J., Clarkin, J.F., Sanderson, C., & Costa, P.T. (2002). A description of the DSM-IV personality disorders with the five-factor model of personality. In P.T. Costa & T.A. Widiger (Eds.), Personality disorders and the five factor model of personality (2nd ed., pp. 89-99). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Widiger, T.A., & Coker, L.A. (2003). Mental disorders as discrete clinical conditions: Dimensional versus categorical classification. In M. Hersen & S.M. Turner (Eds.), Adult psychopathology and diagnosis (4th ed., pp. 3-35). NY: John Wiley & Sons. Widiger, T.A., & Mullins, S. (2003). Personality disorders. In A. Tasman, J. Kay, J.A. Lieberman, & M.B. First (Eds.), Psychiatry (Vol. 2, 2nd ed., pp. 1603-1637). Philadelphia, PA: W.B. Saunders. Widiger, T.A. (2004). Personality disorders. In R.J. Craig (Ed.), Clinical and diagnostic interviewing (2nd ed., pp. 251-277). Northvale, NJ: Jason Aronson. Widiger, T.A. (2004). Overview of models of psychopathology. In J. Thomas & M. Hersen (Eds.), Psychopathology in the workplace: Recognition and adaptation (pp. 9-24). NY: Brunner-Routledge. Coker, L.A.., & Widiger, T.A. (2004). Personality disorders. In J. Maddux and B. Winstead (Eds.), Psychopathology: Foundation for a contemporary understanding (pp. 201-227). Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. Widiger, T.A. (2004). Classification and diagnosis: Historical development and contemporary issues. In J. Maddux and B. Winstead (Eds.), Psychopathology: Foundations for a contemporary understanding (pp. 63-83). Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. Widiger, T.A. (in press). Psychopathy and DSM-IV psychopathology. In C. Patrick (Ed.), Handbook of psychopathy. NY: Guilford. Widiger, T.A. (in press). Alternatives to DSM-IV Axis II. In W. O’Donohue, K. Fowler, & S.O. Lilienfeld (Eds.), Sage Handbook of Personality Disorders. Sage Publishing Co. Widiger, T.A., Mullins-Sweatt, S., & Anderson, K. (in press). Personality and depression in women. In C. Keyes & S. Goodman (Eds.), Handbook for the study of women and depression: Views from social, behavioral, and biomedical science. NY: Cambridge University Press. Widiger, T.A., & Mullins-Sweatt, S. (in press). Categorical and dimensional models of personality disorder. In J. Oldham, A. Skodol, & D. Bender (Eds.), Textbook of Personality Disorders. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Press. Review Articles Widiger, T.A., & Clark, L.A. (2000). Toward DSM-V and the classification of psychopathology. Psychological Bulletin, 126, 946-963. Widiger, T.A., & Sankis, L. (2000). Adult psychopathology: Issues and controversies. Annual Review of Psychology, 51, 377-404. Widiger, T.A. (2000). Personality disorders in the 21st century. Journal of Personality Disorders, 14, 3-16. Widiger, T.A. (2000). The science of dialectical behavior therapy. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 7, 101-103. Widiger, T.A. (2001). The best and the worst of us? Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 8, 374-377. Widiger, T.A. (2001). What can we learn from taxometric analyses? Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 8, 528-533. Skodol, A.E., Gunderson, J.G., Pfohl, B., Widiger, T.A., Livesley, W.J., & Siever, L.J. (2002). The borderline diagnosis I: Psychopathology, comorbidity, and personality structure. Biological Psychiatry, 51, 936-950. Skodol, A.E., Siever, L.J., Livesley, W.J., Gunderson, J.G., Pfohl, B., & Widiger, T.A. (2002). The borderline diagnosis II: Biology, genetics, and clinical course. Biological Psychiatry, 51, 951-963 Widiger, T.A., & Seidlitz, L. (2002). Personality, psychopathology, and aging. Journal of Research in Personality, 36. 335-362. Widiger, T.A. (2003). Clarification of Lenzenweger and Korfine (1992). Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 10, 370-371. Widiger, T.A. (2003). Personality disorder and Axis I psychopathology: the problematic boundary of Axis I and Axis II. Journal of Personality Disorders, 17, 90-108. Widiger, T.A., & Anderson, K. (2003). Personality and depression in women. Journal of Affective Disorders, 74, 59-66. Brinkley, C. A., Newman, J.P., Widiger, T.A., & Lynam, D.R. (2004). Two approaches to parsing the heterogeneity of psychopathy. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 11, 69-94. Widiger, T.A., & Mullins-Sweatt, S. (2004). Typology of Maritally Violent Men: A Discussion of Holtzworth-Monroe and Meehan (2003). Journal of Interpersonal Violence, 18. Widiger, T.A. (in press). Five factor model of personality disorder: integrating science and practice. Journal of Research in Personality. Widiger, T.A., & Samuel, D.B. (in press). Evidence based assessment of personality disorders. Psychological Assessment. Widiger, T.A., & Samuel, D.B. (in press). Diagnostic categories or dimensions: A question for DSM-V. Journal of Abnormal Psychology. Clinical Papers Widiger, T.A. (2000). Gender bias in the diagnosis of personality disorders. The Harvard Mental Health Letter, 16 (10), 5-7. Widiger, T.A., Costa, P.T., & McCrae, R.R. (2002). Proposal for Axis II: Diagnosing personality disorders using the five factor model. In P.T. Costa & T.A. Widiger (Eds.), Personality disorders and the five factor model of personality (2nd ed., pp. 432-456). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Widiger, T.A. (2004). DSM-V. The Clinical Psychologist, 57(1&2), 18-24. Chard, K.M., & Widiger, T.A. (in press). Abuse, coping, and treatment: A discussion of Ms. S. Journal of Psychotherapy Integration. Widiger, T.A., & Chard, K.M. (in press). Clinicians from Indostan. Journal of Psychotherapy Integration. Studies Hicklin, J., & Widiger, T.A. (2000). Convergent validity of alternative MMPI-2 personality disorder measures. Journal of Personality Assessment, 75, 502-518. Lindsay, K.A., Sankis, L.M., & Widiger, T.A. (2000). Gender bias in self-report personality disorder inventories. Journal of Personality Disorders, 14, 218-232. Anderson, K.G., Sankis, L.M., & Widiger, T.A. (2001). Pathology versus statistical infrequency: potential sources of gender bias in personality disorder criteria. Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 189, 661-668. Haigler, E.D., & Widiger, T.A. (2001). Experimental manipulation of NEO PI-R items. Journal of Personality Assessment, 77, 339-358. Lynam, D.R., & Widiger, T.A. (2001). Using the five factor model to represent the DSM-IV personality disorders: An expert consensus approach. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 110, 401-412. Miller, J.D., Lynam, D.R., Widiger, T.A., & Leukefeld, C. (2001). Personality disorders as extreme variants of common personality dimensions: Can the Five-Factor Model adequately represent psychopathy? Journal of Personality, 69, 253-276. Trull, T.J., Widiger, T.A., & Burr, R. (2001). A structured interview for the assessment of the Five Factor Model of personality: Facet-level relations to the Axis II personality disorders. Journal of Personality, 69, 175-198. Coker, L.A., Samuel, D.B., & Widiger, T.A. (2002). Maladaptive personality functioning within the Big Five and the FFM. Journal of Personality Disorders, 16, 385-401. Trull, T.J., Widiger, T.A., Lynam, D.R., & Costa, P.T. (2003). Borderline personality disorder from the perspective of general personality functioning. Journal of Abnormal Psychology, 112, 193-202. Samuel, D.B., & Widiger, T.A. (2004). Clinicians’ personality descriptions of prototypic personality disorders. Journal of Personality Disorders, 18, 286-308. Verheul, R., & Widiger, T.A. (in press). A meta-analysis of the prevalence and usage of the personality disorder not otherwise specified (PDNOS) diagnosis. Journal of Personality Disorders. External links *Webpage at University of Kentucky Category:Living people Category:American psychologists Category:Kentucky University faculty Category:Psychologists working with personality disorder